Riyana Tezuka's own personal Heartless
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: AtobeXOc. Based off my story 'Skiing, Death threats, and LOVE' "I dubbed Keigo my own heartless because he had stolen my heart. I told him that, but I didn't mention the description of the Heartless- he might take it offensively."


Atobe Keigo- Riyana Tezuka's own personal Heartless

_**A/N: **__**This is a oneshot based on my story 'Skiing, Death Threats, and Love'.**_

_**Oh, and thanks to xxxxihatepinkxxxx I now have some ideas of what the fans want, so I can work on that! Thanks again, xxxxihatepinkxxxx! It meant alot that you told me what you wanted to see in later chapters, really. I love hearing what you guys like to read.**_

_**And I'm so sorry it took me so long! I know I said I might not continue, but after re-reading everything, I just couldn't stop. The story was WAYYY too cute. Sorry this one's not so fluffy though. Anyway, hope you don't mind my reposting these as oneshots!**_

* * *

A small chuckle managed to escapt itself from my lips as I spotted Choutarou and Michiko in the park one day. Keigo and I looked at eachother, and he gave me a deadpanned 'Don't even think about it. I'm not hiding in a bush again' look. I pouted at him and he just shook his head no in reply. I observed them closer from behind a tree a few minutes later, Keigo sighing.

A smile lit up my face when I saw them both start to laugh and Michiko even had to cover her mouth. I could faintly hear what they were saying...

_**[][]~Michiko~[][]**_

I laughed at Choutarou's answer to my riddle. "No, Chou-kun! The answer's ....chikens. Not rabid dinosaurs or something." A smile lit up on his face and I couldn't help but laugh aswell. I glanced around, feeling once again stalked. But no bushes moved, so Riyana was out of the question. What was with her and hiding in bushes- I'll never know... nor do I want to.

"What's wrong?" Choutarou asked.

"Nothing, I was just checking if there were any randomly moving bushes." I shrugged, and he glanced around aswell.

"I can't blame you. Riyana and Atobe-buchou have a tendancy to hide in them lately, don't they?" I merely nodded in reply, knowing that he was right.

"You can say that aga-- oh my gosh!" Choutarou looked at me in confusion as I dragged him back toward the park we had just left. There, on the swings, were Gakuto and Oshitari... kissing. I bit my lip and dragged him back away from the two, deciding to pull something I knew Riyana would. I hid behind a tree, and decided to scare the lovebirds.

"Gakuto-san!! Oshitari-san!!" Choutarou stared at me, suprised. I smiled at him, mouthing 'Ventrilaquist...and I like mocking Jiroh...' He held back a chuckle, and I smiled again.

Gakuto immediately broke apart from an also startled Oshitari, and they stared at eachother. Jumping up they took off running away, hiding from the boy. I raised an eyebrow, curious. Oshitari blinked in confusion aswell.

"Wonder what Jiroh did to make them afraid..." I muttered to myself, Choutarou nodded in agreement. I shrugged though, and came out from behind the tree. After the confusion settled, we headed out to the Arcade, for lack of something better to do.

_**[][]~Riyana~[][]**_

I pouted when I saw them hiding behind a tree, and Keigo slapped his forehead, muttering something about 'acting like Riyana', and I glared at him. He raised an eyebrow, and I smiled at him as if I hadn't glared at him just moments before. He shook his head in disbelief. Probably because I was so odd today. Eh, it's me, what can he expect?

I laughed, though, when Gakuto and Oshitari jumped up and ran completely away. Made me wonder what the heck Jiroh did to the two. Keigo raised a curious eyebrow, probably planning to question the boy aswell as I was. Once Michiko and Choutarou were away from us, I sighed and decided to stop stalking my best friends...unless it was something good.

Keigo smiled at me when I got up and pulled him in a direction away from where the two had headed, proud of me for not continuing my onslaught of stalking. Yes, onslaught. I'd already stalked Momo and Luna today (I was even throwing rocks at Momo everytime he failed an attempt to asking her out...which made them find me....and us have to run away), and I was bent on stalking Ukyou-chan and Fuji too, but decided against it,...Fuji was not someone you would want to stalk...at all. I was, however, tempted now to stalk Misato and Kunimitsu. But looking at Keigo's proud look directed at me, I decided against it. I was too happy with that look, and I wasn't about to ruin it!!!

"Keigo?" I looked up, meeting his cobalt eyes. He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Riyana?" I grinned at him.

"I'm hungry!" He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Alright, come on. I think the chef is making Spagetti today." I loved going to his house for meals. They were great. Sure, my aunt can cook quite well, but nothing compared to Keigo's family's chef. He was...I don't even know, but he was an amazing cook!

"Seriously?! What are we waiting for!?" I grabbed his arm and began to drag him toward the direction of his house. Okay, so he wasn't allowed to spoil me... but food doesn't count when it comes from his house.... There was no way I could not have put that on that 'Doesn't count as spoiling me' list. Yes, I actually made a list for him.... not that he followed it anyway. My diva, my poor poor Diva.... Let's just say he got slapped again when he decided a few days ago to buy me a comforter set (he didn't much like mine, it was a deep forest green) that matched his eyes aswell. He'd had it specially made, and accidentally forgot to take off the price tag. That reminded me to check to see if his arm was still sore.

Dinner? The spagetti was AMAZING. As per usual. Afterwards, however, was just as amazing.

The sun was high in the sky, bright and cheery, and so Keigo and I decided to take a dip in his inground pool. We laughed, threw the ball for Beat, dunked eachother a million times, and kissed the other half. Oh, and did I mention I knocked him off his raft first? We'd originally planned to just relax on our rafts and then swim..well, two minuets in, I flipped him over. This started a splash fight once he knocked me in, but it was still fun!

But after that I had to head home because it was dark, and so I ended up just lying on my bed thinking about the silver/black eyed boy who had stolen my heart. It reminded me of a video game he'd gotten me a while back, saying he though I would like it. Kingdom Hearts II.

Well, after I beat it, I dubbed him my own personal heartless. He hadn't played the game before, and so he didn't know what that meant. But that was my point.

Heartless were little black creatures who twitched uncontrollably, had yellow eyes that were filled with greed, and were very creepy. But they had no hearts, so instead they took up a job just for them. They stole hearts. Literally stole hearts. So, I dubbed Keigo my own heartless because he had stolen my heart. I told him that, but I didn't mention the description of the Heartless- he might take it offensively.

_Hmmm... Keigo Atobe... heartless of Riyana Tezuka._ It had a ring to it, I had to say. I smiled, and turned over in my bed, happily thinking. I looked at my left hand, pulling it close to me as I stared at it, remembering the Christmas party all of us had enjoyed. I remembered Ukyou having mine and Keigo's song played, and I smiled, remembering how I payed her back for that one.

..Let's just say it involved her and Fuji listening to lovesongs for at least two hours until they found one that reminded them of one another. Then I played that for them when I caught them listening to Fuji's new radio one day in the park. I called the station and left the message 'For my best friends..ohhh the two hour-long memories!'... Needless to say I was chased around the block for like five minutes by a firetruck red Ukyou-chan.

I laughed, smiling at the thought. Just as another thought came to mind to distract me from not being able to sleep, my cellphone rang. 'Wonderful days' rang through the room and I answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Ri! You'll never guess what we just found out..." Keigo's voice called out.

"What?" I asked, curiously. He seemed quite happy about whatever it was.

"You rememeber how we put Charmer and Lucy in that pen together?" He questioned. I remembered the day. Lucy was Keigo's own horse. Tall and sturdy, she really didn't fit her softly fragile name.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked. Yes, when I'm sleepy, I'm clueless.

"Well, we'll be having a fawn around here soon." I shot into a sitting position, squealing softly so that I didn't wake the house up...again.

"Really?!"I asked. I heard him chuckle, and could almost see his laughing smile.

"Yeah, she was having problems and the handler woke us up to call a vet to see what was wrong. We just found out and I figured I'd let you know." I grinned, happy. I loved horses, let alone cute small ones that could barely stand on their legs!!!

I heard his mom yell a small, "HI RIYANA!" in the background, and laughed a bit. Ever since the day of the ball, I'd been closer to his mom. We even hung out just the two of us when we got the chance and Keigo decided to share me with the rest of the world.

"Tell your mom I said hi, and thank you Keigo! I can come over tomorrow to see her right?" I asked. He laughed on the other line and relayed my small message to his mom, who I heard laughing in the background afterwards.

"Yeah, you can come over, obviously. What, did you think I would miss the chance to have you over here?" I smiled, realizing again for the first time in a while that he never said 'ore-sama' anymore. I'd gotten used to him not saying it, but it reminded me that he loved me. Otherwise he wouldn't have changed..well, other then me hitting him whenever he did anyway.

"Nah, but it's polite to ask." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Alright, Ri, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you Keigo, Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." And the line went dead. I smiled and rolled over, placing my phone on my nightstand. I pulled the covers over my head and let out a small laugh. I was finally tired. Guess I just wanted to hear Keigo's voice before I went to sleep. Tell me again how I fell for that stupid diva?

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, It's not really fluffy, but I'm hoping I'll write more tonight or tomorrow (it's already midnight and I have school starting the day after tomorrow-...errr..today, so I might not write more at the moment.) Tell me what you think, though, either way!**_

_**--Michy**_


End file.
